Sonic: Equestria Chronicles
by megagiy2
Summary: Sonic and the gang are at it once again! This time, they're 20% cooler. :) Tails Is testing a new laser when something goes horribly wrong! What will happen to them? Read to find out! CHANGES: Added chapter 21. Be sure to spread the word on this story if you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Chaos Control?

CHAPTER 1: CHAOS CONTROL?

It was a lovely day in Green Hill Plains. The sun was shining high in the sky. You can hear birds tweet in the trees. In Green Hill Plains, there was a house. There, lived the fastest thing alive.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

He and his buddy Tails were testing a new device. "How's it going, Tails?" asked Sonic. "Almost complete and ready to testing!" answered Tails. "This new prototype laser beam should cut right through this Stone, thanks to me reverse-engineering that Egg-Pawn you brought in."

"Ah, It was no big challenge for me. Baldy McNosehair should make his robots a bit better for a good and fair fight." said Sonic.

"Ready, Sonic?" asked Tails in a confident voice. "You bet!" replyed Sonic.

"3... 2... 1..." Tails flicked a switch. The beam flickered to life. But instead of staying light, it flickered out, even though the blue Chaos Emerald powering it was still glowing with the energy. "That's odd..." said Tails, in a curious manner.

"I'll go take a look."

He stepped inside the chamber which held the machine. Sonic watched as Tails looked closely at the laser, but then noticed the Chaos Emerald was floating! "Tails, Look out!"

Sonic burst through the door and grabbed Tails by the hand. They ran outside the house and into the sunlight. To the duo's horror, the house was engulfed by a white dome that expanded quickly, bigger and bigger. Soon, it would engulf the whole of Green Hill Plains, and the nearby Egg Citadel. Sonic ran as fast as he could with Tails by the hand.

"What IS that?!" Sonic shouted over the noise of the wind.

"It seems that the laser somehow created a Chaos Control! Only this one is massive!"

They nearly got to the nearby Green Hills when the white wall swallowed both of them instantly.

"Whaaaaaaaa..." That was Sonic's final word. Well, on Mobious anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

CHAPTER 2: A NEW WORLD

Sonic's eyes flickered open. "Is this what it's like to be dead?" he said to himself. No. He can't be dead. Everything around him was pretty much alive. Trees were green as ever, birds were singing as before, but something was different. He seems to be in a different part of the world. When he stood up, he heard a voice behind him that made him jump.

"Hi!" Sonic turned swiftly around to see a light-blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail and wings on her sides. "You don't look like you're from around here don't you? What's your name?" Sonic thought for a moment. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he replied. The pony looked at him for a moment in a puzzled way. "I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm the fastest thing in Equestria!" She then shot up into the sky and did a loop. Then dropped back down again.

So that's what this place is called, Sonic thought. Equestria.

"I think I can beat that. I'm as fast as you." said Sonic. Rainbow Dash then burst into laughter. "You, fast as me?! Ha! You've got to be kidding me! Prove it then! Ha ha!"

And that's what Sonic did. He looked around. Saw a few trees and ran towards them at a very fast pace. Rainbow dash was astounded to see the Hedgehog jump from tree to tree, somersaulting through the air like it's no big deal, then run back. All in ten seconds flat. "Alright, looks like I have a challenge to deal with." said Rainbow Dash, "I'll race you to Ponyville."

"But I have no idea where that is!" exclaimed Sonic. It's true. This was a different word. Maybe even dimension. That's when it struck him to ask a question.

"Have you seen a yellow fox with two tails around here?" he asked.

"Err, I have, actually. He's in Ponyville right now. To get there, you go past those trees, down the path, over the river, and hey-presto! Your there."

So Tails IS alive, thought Sonic.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash lined up. Rainbow Dash counted down."Ready... Set... GO!" The two were off.

The race had begun. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were so fast, the trees blurred in their vision. Then came the path. Rainbow Dash was surprised on how Sonic could keep up on this two legs. At the top of the hill that the path went over, Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. A whole village, painted in bright colors. It was the first time he saw so many colors since the whole Wisps and Dr Eggman's Amusement Park thing.

The river then came. Sonic jumped over it like is was no problem at all. Rainbow Dash flew over it. They were almost there. They crossed the border.

It was a tie.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Warm Welcome

CHAPTER 3: A VERY WARM WELCOME

It was getting late. The sun was sinking over the horizon. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were walking around Ponyville trying to find Tails.

"Sooo, what your saying is, you and some other friends from your world have somehow appeared here because of something Tails did accidently." said Rainbow. "Aren't you gonna be mad at him?"

"Why should I get angry?" replied Sonic, "It was an accident and the Chaos Emeralds are unpredictable." Just then, he saw a yellow blob at the corner of his eye. Looking left, he saw Tails, fiddling with some sort of pistol.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. Tails looked up and ran towards him. "Sonic! You're alright!" said Tails. "What happened?"

Sonic introduced Rainbow Dash and told him about the race.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh, this?" Tails held up the gun. "It's a new prototype of a laser gun. This time it doesn't run on Chaos Emerald Energy, like the last one did, so it's safe."

"That's a relief..." mumbled Sonic.

"Ooo, techy techy!" said Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash then saw 5 other ponies traveling in a group. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

A yellow pony with pink mane and tail with wings saw her first. "Hey Rainbow. How are y- EEE!" Then hid in some bushes.

Rainbow Dash turned to Sonic. Sonic was puzzled. "What, something I said?"

"She's a bit shy." Replied Rainbow Dash.

The other four came up to them. "Sonic, I'd like you to meet my friends," said Rainbow, "Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkles, and the one in the bushes, Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you!" said Tails.

"Same here." said Twilight, a pink pony with a purple mane and tail. She had wings and a horn. "You look nothing like a pony to me. What are you, and how did you get here?"

While Tails was explaining, Sonic smelled something burning. When he turned around, he saw a red sky. He saw robots. An entire army of them. Fluttershy hadn't hid in the bushes because of Sonic, it was the army!

"Give up your town and bow down to your new master!" said a familiar voice through a megaphone.

Everyone turned around. They were horrified to see a whole quarter of Ponyville on fire! "Run!" shouted Rarity, a white pony with a horn and purple mane and tail.

Sonic jumped into action. And so did Tails, using his new laser to zap the robots coming towards them.

Sonic used his Homing Attack on most of them, then his summersault attack on some more, but then, he saw something that he would never forget.

There, sitting in his Egg-Mobile was the master in question.

He was alive.

Dr Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Gemstone

CHAPTER 4: FIRE AND GEMSTONE

The reason why Sonic would never forget that Eggman was alive in Equestria is because everything before looked so colorful. How could he just came and burnt everything down just like that?

And why?

"Hello, Sonic." said the Doctor, "Weren't expecting to see me, were you? Somehow, as well as you lot, my Egg-Citadel teleported here, too. It might have been the artificial material it was made out of-"

While Eggman was speaking, Tails playfully shot Eggman's mustache, burning half of it off.

"YOU LITTLE..." exclaimed Eggman.

"Not so 'McNosehairy' now, are you?" said Tails.

Meanwhile, at the other side of Ponyville, the Mane Six were trying to keep the robots away. "At least their easier than Changlings!" shouted Twilight over the noise of explosions. "If they were harder, we'd be dead by now!"

"What in tarnation are they lookin' for?!" exclaimed Applejack, an orange pony with cream colored mane and tail.

"I don't know, but what I heard from Tails, a 'man' named Dr Eggman keeps trying to take over and get powerful recourses. He might be after the Elements of Harmony!" replied Twilight.

"Another one who wants world domination?! Jeez, can't he just own a coffee shop?" joked Pinkie Pie, a pink pony (you can tell me the name) with a little darker pink mane and tail.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes, Pinkie!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Just then, a massive arm swooped down on Twilight. It grabbing her and picked her up.

"Aaah! Help!" shouted Twilight. Rainbow Dash flew up, darting left and right as bullets zoomed towards her. But the empty hand of the robot smashed into her face, knocking her to the ground.

Sonic saw this happen as he tried to dodge Eggman's stupid ramming attack with his Egg-mobile. "Wow, you have some anger management issues! Take a chill pill." joked Sonic. He then ran towards the giant robot. It was huge, alright. It was the size of two houses put on top of each other. It was red, with one huge, daunting mustache to look exactly like Eggman's.

"Hey, you must be Eggman's son, Robo McNosehair!" said Sonic.

"Sonic! Save me please!" shouted Twilight.

The robot turned around. Sonic aimed an attack to his head. He jumped. But the robot didn't attack. Instead, to Sonic's dismay, vanished, with Twilight.

He landed where the robot used to be.

"Sonic!" Sonic looked behind him. The rest of the crew, including Tails, were running towards him. "What happened?" said Tails.

"One of Eggman's Robots just ran off with Twilight."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- actually I'm over it. Let's get her back!" joked Pinkie Pie.

Sonic facepalmed.

"Sonic, from what I heard, Twilight is a princess! She uses her horn to create Magic Aura. Maybe Eggman wants her magic energy to power his robots and make them stronger." explained Tails.

"That sounds awful!" said Rarity, "But how are we going to get rid of the rest of the robots?!" Tails then had an idea. "Do you have any crystals?" he asked Rarity. "Oh, I'm an enthusiast! Which one do you want? Quartz? Polished lapis? DIAMONDS?" "She wasn't kidding when she said 'enthusiast'…" joked Sonic. "Erm.. any will do. As long as it's see through." said Tails. Rarity handed over a small piece of polished lapis using Magic. Tails got out his gun and pointed it at the crystal. "No, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Rarity. Tails shot the lapis, but instead of the lapis breaking, the laser shot out, split into nearly 20 different beams, hitting every robot in sight. "Well, that's one way to do it!" said Rainbow Dash. 


	5. Chapter 5: To Canterlot!

CHAPTER 4: TO CANTERLOT!

"Ponyville trashed, Eggman's back, royalty kidnapped, what next?" ranted Sonic. He was annoyed by the fact that he was supposed to be the fasted, but he was too slow to save Twilight Sparkles, one of 4 princesses.

Tails had gathered all of the survivors. "Is anyone hurt?" shouted Tails, who got a mixed reply, but fortunately, everyone was relatively OK.

"Well, what now?" asked Rarity, who was still shaking over the scare involving the Lapis.

"Well, I guess we go to Canterlot and break the news to Princess Celestia." replied Applejack.

"Where's that?" asked Sonic.

"See those towers over there?" said Applejack. Sonic looked. He saw a magnificent castle with spires coming from either side. The towers had yellow roofs and cream walls. It was hard to imagine what it might be like inside.

"Well, we have no time to lose!" said Sonic. He was just about to run when Rainbow Dash stopped him.

"YOU need to go by train. It's the fastest way there." explained Rainbow.

"What?! No way! I'll just run along side the train." argued Sonic.

"There are bridges..."

"Then I'll jump on the train."

"… and tunnels."

"Then I jump off the train and run behind it."

"Is he really this daring?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yup. When he's on my plane, he stands on the wing." answered Tails.

"Wow, that IS daring!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Are we going to go to Canterlot or what?" said Applejack.

"Well, do we have a choice?" said Sonic.

"Wait wait wait," said Fluttershy, "Do we REALLY have to get into this whole very scary robot-thingy and saving Twilight?"

The rest all nodded.

"Oh dear..." mumbled Fluttershy.

…

The train was chugging down the track at a fast pace. Sonic was not far behind, running alongside one of the carriages, which were all painted dark pink. Inside that carriage, Tails, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack were sitting in the red, comfy seats. Rainbow Dash had flown another way.

"Typical of her, right?" said Rarity.

"Tell me about it..." replied Fluttershy, who was still anxious.

Just then, the breaks screeched. The train was slowing down.

They had reached Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 6: Your Magic-sty

CHAPTER 6: YOUR MAGIC-STY

"Phew, that was quite a run!" remarked Sonic as he walked through the beautifully constructed Canterlot. It was designed by the best architects in Equestria.

"There are 2 princesses here," said Rainbow Dash, "Celestia controls the sun while Luna controls the moon."

"You can sorta tell by the name." said Tails.

"Is that the castle?" asked Sonic. They were standing before the very castle Sonic saw from what remains of Ponyville.

"That's the one!" replied Applejack.

A guard showed them in. Inside, the castle was huge! the walls were painted a cream color, like outside, only lighter, and a few bits of blue were on the walls as well. They went through a large door that went to a very long room. There, sitting at the end in a throne, was Celestia, a white pony, but bigger than the others, with a multicolored mane and tail. She also had a horn, indicating that she can do magic.

"Greetings, friends," she said, "What brings you here?"

"Well... Um... We have some bad news, and some really bad news. The bad news is that Ponyville is on fire and the really bad news is that Twilight has been kidnapped." explained Rainbow Dash.

"So I heard." replied Celestia. She had a grim look on her face. "I also heard about Eggman. And you two must be Sonic and Tails."

"We sure are!" said Sonic, excitedly.

Celestia then thought of something. "If Eggman is planning world domination, you should go to Cloudsdale to help reinforce the defenses there. I know he has technology far more advanced than ours," - At this point Tails looked at his PDA and saw something wasn't right - "so if he IS planning to attack there, he would use his robots," - Tails then noticed that Celestia's eyes flashed green for a split-second - "but you would be able to help them."

"Got it!" exclaimed Pinkie-pie.

"What have I gotten myself into...?" mumbled Fluttershy.

"Don't be such a cry-baby! It'll be fine." said Rarity.

"Now go," said Celestia, "Go before it is too late!"

On the way out, Sonic saw Celestia pick up something using the magic horn on her head. "Oh, this might be yours." the item floated towards Sonic. He got hold of it.

"A Chaos Emerald!" gasped Sonic.

"I thought you might need it." said Celestia.

"Thanks, your 'magic-sty'," said Sonic. He then walked out of the castle, but he didn't notice the sly smile of Celestia's face.

…

_Eggman was sitting in his chair in front of the many screens in his Egg-Citadel. The Citadel itself was red, yellow, and orange, with the Eggman face on the front. He then saw something on the screen that showed the corridor outside the room he was in. "Orbot, who is that?" he demanded._

_"It's her, boss!" replied Orbot, pulling a lever._

_The door opened. A shady pony walked in._

_"How did it go? Did they fall for the dud emerald?" asked Eggman._

_"Took it like a fish to water." answered the pony, "I told them to go to Cloudsdale. Little do they know that my_ _army of Changelings is waiting for them there."_

_"That will give me some time. In fact, I've almost completed my machine that will extract the magic Aura out of little Twilight here." He pointed to a modified Animal Container. Inside was Twilight Sparkles, peeking through the small window._

_"Umm, boss? Aren't fish ALWAYS in water?" asked Cubot._

_"Grr... For the love of... Just do what you can, Queen Chrysalis." said Dr Eggman._

_"Will do." She replied. _


	7. Chapter 7: Suprise!

CHAPTER 7: Surprise!

The gang walked though the streets of Cloudsdale. It was night-time when they got there. And night-time in a town built on a cloud feels weird. The houses were painted in a stereotypical fashion.

"Anyone else feeling like were being watched?" asked Tails.

"Kinda..." said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, from nowhere, a creature jump in front of the group. Sonic quickly jumped into action, karate-kicking it in the side of the head, knocking it out.

The creature looked hideous! It was a jet-black pony with blue bug-like wings, light-blue eyes, a strange-looking horn, and covered in holes.

"A Changeling!" exclaimed Pinkie-pie.

"What's it doin' here?" wondered Applejack.

"To capture you." said a voice behind them.

There, hovering above the road, was another one, but larger, and a bit more... normal looking... Maybe it was the eyes?

"Chrysalis!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Sonic looked at his new enemy with surprise, but then quickly had an idea. "Gotta catch me first!" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I will, hedgehog." said Chrysalis. "Attack, my changelings!"

An whole army of Changelings darted for Sonic, who sidestepped to the right, making some changelings hit the cobble road. Another pack went towards him, but Sonic jumped into the air and homing-attacked them.

"Grr... I'll attack you myself then!" shouted Chrysalis.

"Not if I can help!" said Rainbow Dash.

"RD, wait!" shouted Sonic, but Rainbow Dash was already on the move, shooting towards Chrysalis, who then shot a beam of green light from her horn. Rainbow Dash dodged it, then rammed into Chrysalis. Giving a cry of pain, Chrysalis went for Sonic, shooting another beam. Sonic dodged it, and homing-attacked her.

Sonic then remembered something. The emerald! He took it from Tails' hand while he wasn't looking, and shouted "Chaos Control!" But the emerald didn't do anything. He tried again, this time more louder, but still nothing. It was fake!

Ponies started looking out of their windows, to see what the fuss was about.

"I have business to deal with." sais Chrysalis, "But I'll be back!"

Then, all the changelings, including Chrysalis, disappeared.

"Why did she leave so fast?" Asked Fluttershy. "Not that I _want _to see her again..."

"Something doesn't seem right..." mumbled Tails. "First Twilight gets kidnapped by Eggman. Then we get attacked by a totally different enemy."

"Maybe their working together?" asked Sonic.

"Umm, can I say something? Maybe we need to find the Egg-Citadel." explained Rarity.

Tails looked a bit dumbstruck when he heard that, but then, just when they all had hope, he remembered something. It was princess Celestia who sent them here in the first place! Could she have been brainwashed?

"Applejack, what do you know about Chrysalis?" asked Tails.

At this point, Sonic started to eavesdrop, interested in her powers so he could find a way to counterattack them if he happens to encounter her again.

"Well," began Applejack, "other than her energy beam, which is new, she can also turn into someone you trust and suck the energy out of the original one. Maybe that's why-"

"DANG! I should have known!" shouted Tails in frustration. Everyone looked. They all knew what he was thinking. Celestia had been taken too!

"It might not be too late. I'll go find the Egg-Citadel." said Sonic.

"Hey, what about me?!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm as fast as you too, ya-know!"

"Alright..." replied Sonic.

They both sped of.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Pinkie-pie.

The rest ran after them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ring!

CHAPTER 8: THE RING!

As Sonic ran towards Canterlot, he noticed something odd. There was a tower behind Canterlot, about 1 mile away...

"Rainbow Dash! Stop for a second..." said Sonic.

They both stopped on a hill near Canterlot. Sonic got out his binoculars. He saw Egg-Pawns all over. They were gaurding the tower. It was the Egg-Citadel!

"Wow, so that's the Egg-Citadel." said Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, there's an horde coming out of the tower!" exclaimed Sonic. Sure enough, an army of robots, a bit different than the Egg-Pawns, was marching out, with Eggman behind them. And Chrysalis as well! As Sonic saw this, the rest of the group caught up.

"Tails, get an eyeful of this." said Sonic, who then handed over the binoculars.

"Yikes! It looks like their powered by the same aura as Twilight." explained Tails. "Are we too late?"

Sonic felt angry at himself. He was tricked by Chrysalis to give Eggman more time, and at this thought, he ran straight towards the army.

"Sonic, stop!" shouted Tails. But the words never reached him.

Eggman saw him coming. "There he is... DESTROY HIM!" he shouted.

A wall of bullets from some turrets came flying towards Sonic, but he dodged them. He ran towards the horde. The robots were slim, like Sonic, but they had glaives, they were painted red and orange, and they all had one eye. Sonic then remembered something:

_I kinda remember when I was with Chris back on Earth, I used to have this ring... _

Sonic saw it at the other side of the army. "Well, what a coincidence!" said Sonic. He ran past the robots, and grabbed the ring. Since he already knew how to use the ring's power without the ring itself, it gave him new powers.

Sonic leapt up into the air. The ring glowed with power. Sonic then landed in the middle of the army, unleashing a shockwave of blue that destroyed most of them around him. He then used Sonic Boost, an old-school attack, but it was worth a try. He smashed every robot he ran into. The then did a spin dash attack on some others, and, to finish it off, homing attacked the last few.

Eggman's jaw dropped. "Grr... Find then. I'LL TAKE YOU OUT WITH A GIANT ONE!" he shouted. Then, one of the small hangers opened. Sonic saw something that made the whole 'giant one' thing an anti-climax.

It was a robotic pony with one, bulging eye. It had big hooves and jets for wings.

"Hah! You think this could kill me?" joked Sonic. But Eggman was still looking confident. Not a good sign at all.

"Say hello to Psy-clops." he said.

The robotic pony sprang to life. Chrysalis was behind it, looking evil as always.

Psy-clops darted for Sonic, who dodged the attack. Sonic looked at his big eye. It shot out a laser, which also missed.

Sonic then remembered Twilight. Sonic ran past the robot, out of the hanger, and ran straight up the side of the Egg-Citadel. He was going to save Twilight!


	9. Chapter 9: Sonic To The Rescue!

CHAPTER 9: SONIC TO THE RESCUE!

Meanwhile, back on the hill, the group watched Sonic as he ran up the side of the Egg-Citadel.

"Sonic has found a stray ring!" exclaimed Tails.

"What's so important about that ring?" asked Rarity.

Tails noticed the others were probably thinking the same thing. "Rings like that one give Sonic power. If he uses one, he can go at incredible speeds!"

"And I thought Sonic _without _the Ring was fast..." mumbled Applejack.

Back at the Citadel, Sonic was near the top. He was standing on the left side of the mustache on the Eggman face. He then got his ring and started spinning so fast that it was a blur. He then went right through the walls on the Citadel.

Inside was even uglier. The walls were gray with metal plates and bits of wire were hanging out the walls.

"Heh, looks like the building came here in a hurry." joked Sonic. He ran down the corridor as fast as he could. But there was one small problem: He was lost.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself. He continued down the corridor. He came to three doors at the end. But then he heard cries of pain. "I may not know where I am, but I know who those cries belong to!" Twilight. He followed the sound and came to a large door which, above it an a sign, said:

MAGIC AURA EXTRACTION BAY

He knocked down the door and saw Twilight Sparkles in a tube filled with liquid. She was moaning as if she had just been winded. A pipe was running along the floor into the top of the tube. Her horn was glowing, indicating that the machine was active.

Sonic had to find a way to turn off the machine. If he smashed it, he might hurt Twilight. He saw a monitor with lots of binary code on it.

"I wish Tails was here..." mumbled Sonic. Then he had an idea! "Don't worry Twilight, I'll get you out of there." he said, and then he ran out to find Eggman's room. He ran down the corridor and opened a door. Nothing but scrap. He opened another. Same.

"Third time lucky..." mumbled Sonic. He opened the next door. Inside was a room painted red and orange. There was a bed and a coffee table with a mug on it. Imprinted on the mug was:

WORLDS BEST DOCTOR!

He opened a wardrobe. After a bit of ruffling around he found a book titled 'How To Read Binary - For Dummies'.

"Who knew Eggman was such a stereotype!" joked Sonic. He took the book back to the room where Twilight was imprisoned. He started to flick through the pages until he got to the chapter called 'ABC is as easy as 001100010011001000110011'.

He didn't have time to read it all. He decided to risk and smash the machine. He got the ring and started to spin, and smashed through the tube, glass shattering. Liquid was everywhere. He found Twilight lying on the floor motionless. "Twilight? You alright?" asked Sonic.

"I'm alright..." said Twilight. Knowing that Twilight was OK, Sonic picked her up, and ran.

Alarms started to sound. Sonic went left at a junction as robots were coming the other ways. He saw some glass at the end of the corridor. "Hold on tight!" he shouted. He then jumped through the glass, which was the right eye on the Eggman logo outside. He was falling fast. But then he noticed something. Twilight was cradling something in her wing:

A Chaos Emerald!

Sonic took the Emerald. He had to do it fast.

20 meters until they land...

"Chaos..."

10...

"CONTROL!"

They both disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: Super Tails Sort of

CHAPTER 10: SUPER TAILS... SORT OF.

Tails was watching the whole thing unfold before his eyes. He couldn't believe that the Chaos Emeralds were here too! Great! They might be able to get back home!

Just then, a blurry shape appeared before him.

"What in tarnation!" exclaimed Applejack.

"What's that?!" said Fluttershy, quickly flying behind Rainbow Dash, who was mesmerized by this strange but familiar shape.

But then it became more solid, and Sonic and Twilight Sparkles were standing in front of them. Sonic was holding a blue Chaos Emerald, gleaming in the mid-day sun.

"Sonic!" cried Tails. He ran over to him. "Your OK!"

"Thanks to Twilight who picked up the emerald powering the machine she was in." explained Sonic.

Twilight was struggling to stand up, as she had almost no more energy.

"Twilight! What happened?!" asked Rarity.

"Well, when I was kidnapped, Eggman put me in a sort of container, then after a while, put me into this machine that took away my Magic Aura. It hurt a lot, too..." explained Twilight. "But when Sonic came, he smashed it open and I found this gem on the floor, so I caught it with my wing as I didn't have any magic aura, and then-"

Before she could finish, Tails interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, HOLD ON! You had none at all?" stammered Tails.

"Then that means Eggman has the power to make another army!" said Sonic. "Even worse, he could power a-"

As if his sentence was finished for him, the ground started shaking. Then, a hole appeared behind the group. Then a ghastly face appeared out of it. Then a body and two arms, and lastly, two legs.

"GIANT ROBOT!" screamed Pinkie-pie.

She wasn't kidding about it being giant. It was about 20m high! The robot's legs were bulky and painted red and yellow, it's arms the same, but one arm had a laser blade that was blue. the torso had the Eggman Icon printed on it, and the face had one, big, green eye bulging out. It was no doubt looking directly at Sonic.

"I got this!" shouted Sonic in confidence.

"Count me in!" said Rainbow Dash.

But before the battle could begin, Tails saw something on his PDA. "Guys wait!"

They both turned around.

"This robot is far more powerful than you think! There's no way we could beat it! We have to run!" explained Tails.

"If you say so." said Sonic. He then tossed the Chaos Emerald to Tails. "Use this to get back to Ponyville quicker."

"But I don't know-"

"Just say the words!" And at that, Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped off into the hills.

Tails closed his eyes._ What if it doesn't work...?_

The robot looked at the group with an evil look.

"Tails do something!" said Rarity.

It lifted it's arm.

"Tails?!" shouted Applejack

Tails stopped worrying and had an adrenalin rush.

The robot swung it's arm at them.

"TAILS!" shouted Fluttershy.

Tails opened his eyes. "CHAOS SHIELD!"

A wall of pure energy appeared in front of the group. The robotic arm hit it and it bounced right off. The robot staggered backwards.

Tails looked at himself in amazement. He did it! He can now use the Emerald's power! Just to check, he decided to do something that he would forget doing if he wasn't this confident about himself.

"Chaos PULSE!" He was inventing new ways to use the Emeralds power! But his hand only emitted a single pulse about half a meter across. "I guess I'm not that worthy. Only Sonic can use it fully..."

Then he remembered. "Chaos... CONTROL!"

He and the group disappeared just as the robot came in for another attack...

Later, Tails told Sonic about what happened and how he used the Emerald for the first time. Ponyville was getting rebuilt after that first attack. And it's looking good.

"Wow, Tails! That's quite the feat." said Sonic, feeling impressed.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's get down to business." said Tails.

"If there's one Chaos Emerald here, the other six must be too. When we collect all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can turn into Super Sonic! When he's in this state, he is very powerful."

"Alright. But where are we going to find them? It's going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack! Or in this case, six of them." said Rainbow Dash.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Said Tails. "My PDA is programmed to keep track of these Emeralds so I can see exactly where they are."

Just then, his PDA started bleeping. He took it out and looked at the screen. A blue dot was pulsing on the top left corner.

"I found one already!" exclaimed Tails. The group gathered round except Twilight, who was in the infirmary. She was in the A&E ward, making good progress in recovering.

"That looks like it's in Everfree Forest." said Pinkie-pie.

"Where's that?" asked Sonic.

"It's near Ponyville, but not that far. But be careful: It's home to some of the CREEPEIST creatures ever known to exist!"

Fluttershy shuddered. "I'm going to the bathroom... See-ya!" and she flew away swiftly.

"Well, looks like we gotta work together!" said Tails.

"Just after I find Fluttershy..." said Applejack.


	11. Chapter 11: Spider!

CHAPTER 11: SPIDER!

Everfree Forest was dense and gnarled, with vines stretching from the canopy high in the trees to the forest floor. The whole area seemed out of place because of all the houses painted in all the colours of the rainbow back in Ponyville. Here it was just green and darkness with the occasional color here and there.

"This place reminds me of Planet Wisp! Only... more evil-looking." said Tails.

"What's Planet Wisp? A restaurant or something?" asked Pinkie-pie.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get back." replied Tails.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were talking together and, still, their arguing on who's faster than who.

Then, the group saw something weird: a giant spider web. It was held together by two trees.

"What the...?" said Sonic.

"That's the biggest spider web I've ever seen!" said Tails.

"Hey... Look In the middle!" said Applejack.

In the middle of the web was a green Chaos Emerald. Sonic's red Emerald started to glow. Then so did the green one.

"They react to each other when their close, like before, but only when their in a radius of 5 meters?" said Tails, puzzled.

"Who cares about that right now?" said Rainbow Dash, "We gotta get the Emerald!"

Sonic tested how sticky the web was by throwing a pebble. It stuck. Then a lager pebble, which also stuck. He then got a rock the around the size of Tail's PDA, and placed it onto the web. To his surprise, that stuck too!

"Whatever sort of spider made this thing is quite good at making webs." he said afterwards.

At that, Sonic felt a drop of rain on his head. He looked up, but saw no clouds. He heard a few shuffles and looked around. All his friends were gone!

"Um, guys? Hello?" he called out. "This isn't funny you know!" Then he saw Tail's PDA on the floor. He then turned his attention to the raindrop. He got a bit on it on his finger. It was a bit gooey. It wasn't rain at all.

"Saliva...?" he said to himself, shaking the liquid off his finger. Then he felt hot breath on his back. He shuddered. He turned slowly around.

In front of his was the biggest spider he had ever seen. It had a black, hairy body with an abdomen the size of two Big the Cats. It's legs were thin and long. It's eight red eyes were clearly visible and it had jaws as sharp as knives.

"Whoa! Easy there, 'eight eyes'!" exclaimed Sonic in horror, staggering back.

The spider hissed at him. Sonic knew how the spider was feeling somehow.

It was hungry.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos in the Caves!

CHAPTER 12: CHAOS IN THE CAVES!

"Whoa, easy there, eight-eyes!" said Sonic.

The spider looked at him with hungry eyes. It seemed puzzled for a moment, as if trying to understand what Sonic had just said, but then snapped out of it.

The spider lunged at Sonic, who quickly darted to the left. For a spider this big, it was pretty nimble. Sonic tried to find a weak spot by running around him. He then slid under the spider. He saw a soft spot and kicked it. The spider screamed in pain. But it wasn't down yet. It hopped to the side, revealing Sonic, and smashed it's leg down. Sonic rolled out of the way. The spider lifted it's leg. A large hole was left where he stomped. Luckily it wasn't through Sonic.

Suddenly, the spider's eyes seemed to light up with an idea. It then scuttled into a nearby cave which Sonic didn't notice before. Then Sonic remembered his red Chaos Emerald. He looked around. That was gone, too! But the Emerald in the web was still glowing, meaning that the red one was around here somewhere.

Sonic followed the Spider into the cave. It was dark and damp, with webs all over the place. He walked through the tunnel and ended up in a large room. It was lit by orange crystals embedded in the stone walls. All around him were large, over-sized webs. He also saw a few bubbles of web in the network above him, like trapped flies.

But one of the bubbles hadn't been finished. There, struggling to get free, was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" exclaimed Sonic, his voice echoing around the cavern, "How'd you get up there?"

"When you looked up, we were all caught by that huge, scary spider." she replied. "Where is it?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." said Sonic.

And, as if on queue, the spider landed just in front of Sonic. The cavern shook, letting loose some stones. It hissed at Sonic aggressively.

"Man, you need mouth-wash! That bad breath smells like a thousand Eggmans!" said Sonic.

The giant spider lunged at Sonic, who, again, dodged it. The spider then crawled up the walls and onto the celing. It then dropped down, nearly landing on Sonic. Once again the cavern shook, letting loose some rocks again.

_Wait a minute... _Thought Sonic. _The rocks... It's gonna cave in!_

Sonic had to work fast. If he fights for too long, the spider will eventually let loose the entire cave, crushing them all.If he runs away, he'll let his friends die.

"Alright, eight-eyes!" taunted Sonic. "I want this over quick."

Then he saw a glint of light up on the ceiling. A ring! He couldn't reach it by jumping, nor could he run up the walls and grab it, as he risks getting caught in the web. But then he had an idea!

The spider went up the wall and onto the ceiling again. But this time, using his razor-sharp jaws, he cut one of the bubbles of web and carried it back down. He aimed his web at the bubble and then made sort of a rope. Holding it by it's abdomen, he started to twirl, then let go of the bubble, hurling it towards Sonic, who dodged it. When it landed, Sonic heard the familiar cry of pain from Tails.

"Hey, not cool!" exclaimed Sonic.

The spider jumped, just what Sonic wanted. Sonic jumped too, and in mid air, hit the spider so he spun and landed on it's back. Then he jumped off his soft part and a bunch of web came out. Luckily it wasn't that sticky. Perfect. He got the string of web and made a small lasso. He then threw it up and it landed around a rock on the ceiling, then it clang on to it. He then started to climb up the web. It was hard work. But it was made harder when the spider started to climb up it too!

"Sonic!" shouted Fluttershy.

"I'll be fine!" answered Sonic

The spider was catching up. Sonic climbed faster. He wouldn't make it! Unless...

He let go, jumped of the spider's head, and grabbed the ring from the ceiling. He bounced off the spider's head again. summersaulted through the air, and landed softly.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

He harnessed the Ring's power and started spinning, then he shot towards the spider, and went right though it, leaving a hole in it's weak spot and it's armored bit. The spider hissed one last time, and fell to the ground with a large thump, shaking the cavern once more.

Now it was happening. The cave started to crumble. Sonic acted quickly and used the ring to spin through the air, letting go Fluttershy and the rest. He landed and caught each bubble and put it down using his super-speed power from the ring. He then yanked out one of the Spiders jaws and cut open each one, including Tails.

"You OK?" asked Sonic.

"I've been better... Just shaken up. I'm going to have nightmares about this..." replied Tails.

"Speaking of shaking up, this whole place is gonna go down unless we get outta here fast!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'll take care of Pinkie-pie and you take care of Tails, alright?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, I need help too!" shouted Rarity.

"You got magic on your side! You could hold them up if they come down!" explained Tails.

"I guess..." replied Rarity.

The rocks started coming down.

"Run" shouted Sonic.

The group ran fast, Rarity slowly, but keeping up at least. Sonic was cradling Tails in his arms while Pinkie-pie hung on to Rainbow Dash for dear life. (which she thought was fun)

Applejack was fast enough, keeping up with the group, while Fluttershy was flying as fast as she could.

They reached the exit.

Just as the whole thing collapsed


	13. Chapter 13: A Shadow in The Dark

CHAPTER 13: A SHADOW IN THE DARK

"Phew, that was close..." stated Rainbow Dash.

It was night-time when they came out. It was surprising how much time Sonic spent in the cave. The green Chaos Emerald was still there, but there was something else in the web now...

"Hang on... What's that thing?" asked Pinkie-pie, pointing a hoof at the creature.

To Sonic's surprise, it was a Chao! It must have got caught in the web while they were down there. But there was something about the Chao that made it different to the others...

"Cheese?!" exclaimed Sonic. He came closer. Against all odds, the Chao squirming in the web really was Cheese, hence the red bow-tie.

"What exactly is Cheese?" asked Fluttershy. "It looks cute!"

"Cheese is a Chao." explained Tails. "There are no shortage of them in our world..."

While Tails explained, Rainbow Dash - who wasn't paying attention - noticed an outline of a figure on one of the trees. It seemed to jump, and then curl into a ball. Then, it hurtled right towards the group. "Look out!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Everyone jumped out of the way, but the figure was going towards the web, then _through _the web and landed. Once more was the Chaos Emerald had gone.

The figure landed, and in his hand was the Emerald. He stood up. "So that's where my Chaos Emerald got too." said the figure. He then turned around and looked at the group with a sort of 'I won't kill you - yet' look. The figure in question was instantly recognized by Sonic and Tails.

"Shadow?!" stammered Tails, startled by his sudden entrance.

Shadow's black and red spikes made him look more evil at night.

"Hello there. I wasn't expecting to see you." he said.

"Ditto." Sonic said with a shrug.

"OK, can someone PLEASE tell me what's goin' on and who is this fella?!" said Applejack.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I won't talk much, cause I got to find the other Emeralds before you do. I'm the only one that can send us back." he explained.

"Buuut, we have one. And were not giving you it until we stop Eggman!" chuckled Sonic. "You might as well follow on."

Shadow paused a moment. "Alright. I will. But when at least one of you fall, I was take it."

"Sounds like a deal to me!" sais Sonic.

"Ummmm... your OK with that?!" exclaimed Rarity.

"What about the Chao? You going to free it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure I will!" said Sonic. "If I may, Shadow?"

Shadow grunted. "Fine." He tossed one of his infinity-rings to Sonic. Sonic used it and spun through the air. The web broke and Cheese was free!

"Choo!" Cheese said.

"If Cheese is here, then I think Cream must be here too!" Tails realized.

"Gee, you think?" said Shadow, with a smug face.

"Hey! I don't know everything! Besides, what if Cream ISN'T here?" Tails retorted.

"Ok, who are all these people?" asked Rarity.

"I'll explain everything once we get back." replied Tails.

"Wait, where will we stay? We haven't slept for two nights now." asked Sonic.

There was an pause.

"You can stay at my place, if you want. But don't mind my sister, Applebloom." Applejack suggested.

"Sounds good!" said Tails.

And so the group, with their new team member, set off, forgetting the fact that Celestia is still with Dr Eggman...


	14. Chapter 14 - I Forgot!

CHAPTER 14: I FORGOT!

"Sonic! Wake up!" shouted Tails as he shook Sonic.

"Ugh, what is it, Tails?" moaned Sonic. He checked the time on his watch - 6:38 AM. He looked around the room that was painted orange with apples on the walls.

"I just realized something terrible! Eggman still has Celestia! He's using her along with Twilight's aura to power his army!" explained Tails.

Sonic felt a bit dumbstruck for a moment. He got himself out of the orange bed (everything was pretty much different shades of orange), and hurried down the stairs into the kitchen where Shadow was staring out the window.

"I got a bit of excitement for you." said Sonic. "Looks like we gotta find another royal."

"I never wanted to team up, you know." said Shadow

"Well, that's a bit harsh!" said a voice behind them. It was Bab, one of Applebloom's friends.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's always like this." explained Sonic.

"Oh, OK." replied Bab. "Hey, have you seen Applebloom anywhere?"

"No, not yet. Why?" asked Sonic.

"She went out at Six o-clock with Applejack. I don't know where she is. I'm starting to get worried..." explained Bab..

"Don't worry, we'll find her. As long as we stick together, we're unstoppable!" said Sonic.

Shadow hesitated for a moment. "Fine." he said.

Tails came down the stairs. "I heard everything, and I think I have a plan! Shadow can look for the Chaos Emeralds while we look for Applejack and Pip!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow nodded in agreement. "Only to stay away from you, though." he said.

"Alright. Once those two jobs are complete, we'll save Celestia!" explained Sonic.

"Wait, Celestia is still with Eggman?" asked Bab.

Sonic facepalmed. "No-one knew, eh?"

_Later..._

Shadow was walking through Everfree Forest. His Chaos Emerald was glowing, meaning that there was another one nearby. He climbed through a bush and found himself in a clearing where Applejack was sitting in front of a yellow Chaos Emerald. Shadow hesitated. Why didn't Sonic find her yet? And where is Pip?

"Applejack." said Shadow.

Applejack looked up to see Shadow. "Fell for it." she said.

Just then, a whole load of Applejacks suddenly dropped down next to her. There was about fifty of them.

"What?!" exclaimed Shadow.

Then, the Applejacks, including the one in front of the Emerald, seemed to morph. They turned into the hideous creatures that Tails told him about: Changelings.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow. Using his green Emerald, three spears of Energy went flying into a few Changelings, who then burst into a cloud of purple shards.

Some changelings went for Shadow, who just swatted them away like Flies.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted. An explosion of energy took out nearly 20 more Changelings.

But then a Changeling morphed into a very familiar shape. A girl with blonde hair...

Shadow hesitated. It can't be...

"Maria?"

_To be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15 - Playing with Fire!

CHAPTER 15: PLAYING WITH FIRE

"Maria..." said Shadow nervously as he gazed at the girl with blonde hair. All the changelings around her seemed to disappear in Shadow's mind. He walked towards Maria.

Then, he heard a voice:

"Don't do it Shadow!" shouted Sonic from on top of a tree. "It's a trick!"

"It's Maria! It's MY business! Not yours!" Shadow snapped back. He continued walking.

"Shadow... Don't!" Sonic pleaded. But Shadow didn't listen. He reached up to touch Maria.

But Maria struck down Shadow with a blow to the head. Shadow toppled over and landed on his back. Maria then held him down. Then Maria began to morph. Her skin turned black with holes in it, then her whole body changed into a larger changeling:

Queen Chrysalis.

"You... Your not Maria..." stammered Shadow. His head hurt like crazy.

"No," said Chrysalis. "I'm not." At that, her horn began to glow with a bright green colour, ready to fire a very painful laser into Shadow's black heart.

But it didn't come. Instead Chrysalis burst into a frenzy of flames. She took off, but not for long as her wings disintegrated. She landed face first into the green grass.

Sonic, still on the tree, saw four very familiar figures standing behind her.

Tails, Cream... And... Silver and Blaze!

"Tails! Where did you go?" shouted Sonic down to Tails.

"I found Cream with Silver and Blaze in a deeper part of the Forest. But no sign of Applejack or Applebloom anywhere!" explained Tails.

"Sonic! Tails! Cream! Go get to safety while we fight this joker!" said Blaze.

"Alright." said Sonic. At that he hopped from tree-to-tree away from the fight. Tails and Cream ran into the woods again.

When they disappeared, Silver and Blaze jumped into action. Blaze produced fire from her hands and jumped. She started twirling like a spinning-top until she became a tornado of fire. She headed straight towards Chrysalis.

Shadow got up to see Blaze smash into Chrysalis with lots of force. Chrysalis cried out, but got up. Then, with a smug smile, her wings started to grow back!

"Think you could beat me that easily?" said Chrysalis. Her horn glowed and some nearby boulders started to float. Then she hurled at Blaze. But they didn't hit her. Instead, they stopped in mid-air just half a meter away from her.

"I can do that trick too!" said Silver, holding his hand out towards the boulders. Then he hurled them back at Chrysalis, who shot a laser at them, destroying them.

"Shadow, you think you could start rolling?" asked Silver, looking at Shadow.

Shadow grunted, but started rolling. Silver used his Telekinesis to pick him up while he rolled. Then Blaze shot fire a him, turning him into a fireball. Then, Silver hurled him at Chrysalis. Shadow added some more speed by using his infinity rings, making him a fiery streak of coal.

Chrysalis made a shield of pure aura to block the attack, but Shadow didn't bounce off. Instead he broke right through and hit Chrysalis. The other Changelings watched in horror as their queen had a new, massive hole created by the black fireball that blasted through her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chrysalis screamed. She started to decompose. "I'LL BE BACK! AND WHEN I COME, I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Purple shards started to come off her, then she exploded in a spray of purple. All that was left was her ghostly, green life source, floating around like a wisp. It flew off like a comet, into the sky.

"What a way to die..." said Shadow, brushing off some dust.

Blaze turned to the Changelings. "Anyone want some more?" she asked.

The changings looked at each other, and started to panic, flying all in different directions.

"Now that's over, let's find Sonic-"

"The Emerald." said Shadow, butting in. He walked over to the Yellow Emerald, still where it was before. He picked it up and felt it's energy. Three in possession. Four more to go.

"Now we can go." said Shadow.

"Hey! A 'thank-you' would've been nice!" exclaimed Silver.

"Just ignore him." said Blaze.

The trio walked into the woods to find Sonic.


	16. Chapter 16 - Lost and Found!

CHAPTER 16: LOST AND FOUND!

"Just keep runnin'!" shouted Applejack as she and Applebloom, a small, yellow-ish pony with a rose red mane and tail, also Applejack's sister, fled from a Stinger Badnik, one of Eggman's evil robotic minions. Trees and plants blurred past as they ran through Everfree Forest.

"How long until we get to Ponyville?" asked Applebloom, dodging a projectile.

"I don't know!" Applejack replied.

Then, a blue streak came flying past and hit the Badnik, making it fly into a tree and explode.

"Sonic?!" exclaimed Applejack, still running, or in this case galloping.

"That's the name!" said Sonic as he landed in front of the two ponies and ran along side. "Where've you two been?"

"We went out to get apples off the tree for our stall when some of those _things _attacked us." explained Applebloom.

"Follow me back to Ponyville." said Sonic, slowing down so the two ponies could keep up.

"So, how long have you been running?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we DID hide for about 5 minutes, but they found us and we continued running deeper into the woods." explained Applejack.

_Later..._

"Cheese!" exclaimed Cream as she hugged Cheese the Chao.

"Choo choo!" said the Chao, happy again.

The group, reunited with the Mane Six, were in Ponyville Square, which was getting rebuilt by Sonic with the power of the three Chaos Emeralds they have. They only need four more. Building parts were floating everywhere and getting put together while Sonic concentrated with the three emeralds floating above him..

"Does Sonic really know how to use them?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yup!" answered Tails, "We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him." Then, his PDA beeped. He picked it up and looked. A Chaos Emerald was being used somewhere away from Ponyville!

"Sonic!" Tails shouted over to him. No response. He went over and said in his ear: "Chili dogs."

Sonic instantly dropped two bricks and a 5m pipe. "Where? Where?!" he said, catching the Emeralds as they dropped as well. Tails giggled, and so did the rest exept Shadow, who was looking at a Alchemist Stall. It had a purple roof and loads of bottles of liquids and powders were behind him. It was held up by wood posts.

The alchemist noticed Shadow looking at him and started shouting advertisements. "The best alchemist in Equestria! Potions, drinks, medicine, anything! All is a match for the great Medini!"

Shadow smiled and turned away to see what Tails had found. The great Medini turned away, too, but sulking.

"What's the alarm?" said Shadow.

"Seems like a Chaos Emerald is being used outside Ponyville!" exclaimed Tails.

"What's the range on that thing?" asked Pinki-pie.

"To be honest, I don't know..." answered Tails.

"That's the Chrystal Kingdom!" exclaimed the healed Twilight Sparkles.

"Where's that?" asked Silver.

"It's a long train ride through a cold tundra, then we will end up in a city made mostly of crystals." explained Twilight.

"Oooooo! Also my favorite place!" said Rarity.

The rest of the group facepalmed.

"Well, I guess I know where were going." said Sonic.

"To the station!" exclaimed Cream.

"Choo" Cheese join in.

"'Choo' indeed." joked Shadow.

"A sense of humor from SHADOW?" said Sonic sarcastically. "Who knew of such a thing?!"

"Humph. Let's go." said Shadow, and the group walked off.


	17. Chapter 17 - Fire and Ice Don't Mix!

CHAPTER 17: FIRE AND ICE DON'T MIX

While the rest of the group took the train to the Chrystal Kingdom, Sonic organized a race with Rainbow Dash, Blaze, and Shadow. They were at the train station, but on the other side of the tracks.

"From here," Sonic tapped Ponyville on the map, "All the way to here." He tapped the Chrystal Kingdom, which was quite far away and through an icy tundra.

"That seems a bit far..." mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"I accept the challenge." said Shadow.

"I don't really like the cold." said Blaze.

"Well, it's a challenge for all of us then-" Sonic was interrupted by the sound of the train whistle. Then the train started moving, chugging along the tracks.

"Bye Sonic!" shouted Tails from an open window.

"See ya there!" Sonic shouted back.

"The race will begin when the train gets over the hill." said Blaze.

The train got smaller and smaller and smaller...

Until it went over the hill.

The race began. everyone started at once. Blaze leading for the first couple of seconds when Sonic went past her. Rainbow Dash was third and Shadow was fourth.

_Later..._

"I think I underestimated the distance between villages..." mumbled Sonic to himself. They were on the icy plains now, Sonic second as Rainbow Dash came up in front.

Blaze was third and Shadow was still fourth. But then his shoes started to change. A blade came out from underneath both shoes, making it easier for Shadow to slide across the plains. Then he shot past Blaze.

"Fine then! I'll just use flame drive!" said Blaze.

"Blaze, WAIT!" Sonic was going to tell her that this icy was really a frozen ocean according to Rainbow Dash, but it was too late, she shot past Sonic.

With the ice melting behind her.

"What?!" exclaimed Blaze. All of the racers stopped. Shadow did a comical slide as he struggled to stop with his ice skates. The skates then became spikes and he came to a sudden stop, falling over face first into the icy snow.

"Well, Shadow is the first snow-hog." joked Sonic, who then turned to the massive long line of water that Blaze's Flame Drive had created. "Blaze, what have you done?! Any one of us could have fallen in there!"

"Sorry..." said Blaze, sulking.

"It's alright, it'll freeze over!" said Rainbow Dash in attempt to cheer her up.

Suddenly, a black steam rose from the water. Then the icy surrounding it started to turn black.

"Um, this can't be good..." mumbled Sonic.

Then, it all disappeared.

"Phew..." said Blaze, relieved.

Then, it all broke loose. The icy shattered around the massive black explosion, shaking the ground violently. Once all the black steam cleared, a stallion floated in front of them. He was black, with green eyes, only with red pupils. He wore armour, and his horn was glowing green and purple.

"King Sombra..." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's the name." said the Stallion.


	18. Chapter 18 - Train Race!

CHAPTER 18: TRAIN RACE!

"You have freed me from my icy sleep." said King Sombra.

"Alright. Do I get a reward?" asked Sonic, suspiciously.

"No. Instead you die." said King Sombra. At that, his horn glowed greener, and black steam curled around him. He started to transform into a giant body of steam.

"RUN!" shouted Rainbow Dash. The group shot off into the distance, with the body of steam just behind them. Shadow looked around as he skated across the plains. Then he spotted something of interest.

"Look. There's the train." He pointed west. The train was going down the track swiftly. It had been modified to get to the Chrystal Kingdom in ten minutes. It would arrive in two minutes. "If we can get onto it, we might be able to warn the others."

"Sounds like a plan!" agreed Sonic.

"Sorry for all this, guys..." said Blaze.

"No need to apologize." said Sonic. "Like I say, 'Adventure's no fun if it's too easy'."

"Thanks, Sonic." said Blaze.

"Can't we just use the wrist watches?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We can't! The cold is blocking the signal!" exclaimed Sonic.

They could see the barrier surrounding the city in front of them.

One minute left...

"I'll get to the train. You lot stay safe." said Blaze.

She then turned left towards the train.

She ran through the snow as fast as she could. The steam continued to follow Sonic.

She caught up with the train and jumped on top. She had to find a train-roof door. She ran along the top, but no sign of one. Then she had another plan...

_Meanwhile..._

Tails sat in one of the seats of the modified train. It was really fast for a steam train. He saw the black steam come out of it and follow Sonic-

"Wait... something's not right..." said Tails. "Steam doesn't follow Sonic. It would be too slow."

"I see what you mean." said Twilight, sitting in the seat next to Tails.

"I can hear clunking on the roof!" said Cream.

"Choooo!" Cheese joined in.

Then, a loud bang was heard and Blaze came smashing through the roof, hands ablaze with fire. A large hole was left in the roof. Everybody - and everypony - was startled at this new passenger. Blaze picked herself up.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Something bad has happened! A stallion named King Sombra is headed straight towards the Chrystal Kingdom!" explained Blaze.

"He's back..." muttered a few passengers.

"Don't panic! I'm sure Sonic will fix it." said Tails calmly.

Back outside in the cold, Sonic, Shadow and Rainbow Dash were almost at the shield.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!" King Sombra boomed.

"If you want to prove that theory, then catch me!" said Rainbow Dash, laughing.

Then, the trio passed through the barrier.

"EEAAARGH" King Sombras sound of pain echoed through the shield.

"Well, were safe, for now..." said Rainbow Dash.


	19. Chapter 19 - It's A Trap!

CHAPTER 19: IT'S A TRAP!

"Phew... That was close..." said Sonic, panting.

"I wonder if Blaze got through?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Say... Do you think the towns-people here might know this new enemy is around and might kill them?" asked Sonic.

"Not for a while. You see, the shield doesn't just keep evil out. It also makes it look like the outside is a sort of deserty area! AND you can't see King Sombra. It also doubles up as a bio-dome, too." explained Rainbow Dash.

Sonic looked around. Rainbow Dash was right. It was warmer in here. And when he looked back, no sign of the King. In front of him was a magnificent city, made mostly out of crystals. In the center was a great tower, presumably housing the princess of this place.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned. Tails and the rest, including Blaze, we're running towards them.

"Tails! Great to see you, buddy." said Sonic. He patted Tails on the back.

"The Emerald should be inside that tower in the middle." said Tails, pointing at it. "With that... thing... outside, it'll be a walk in the park."

"I guess we have no time to loose, then!" said Sonic, who then, true to his nature, sped off down the road.

"Wait up!" said Rainbow Dash, speeding off after him.

Twilight looked at Tails. "Can't you go as fast as them?" she asked.

"Well, I used to know this trick, but I forgot it." replied Tails.

"I think I can help you remember it." said Twilight.

"Wow, you can do that?!" exclaimed Tails.

"Yeah, she can. If she can make fly like there's no tomorrow, then she can help ya' remember things!" said Applejack.

"Sweet!" said Tails.

"Hold still and close your eyes..." said Twilight calmly. Tails did so.

Her horn glowed, and suddenly, Tails saw himself when he was younger. And Sonic as well! They were on... Angle Island... Chasing Knuckles! Tails's younger self used his tails like a fan to move faster! Then, it all went away.

"I remember!" said Tails. "It really works! Now let's go!" And then, using the trick, Tails sped off. Not as fast as Sonic, but still.

Sonic stopped in front of the tower. It was so tall, even the Egg Citadel could be compared to it. Rainbow Dash finally caught up. A few ponies looked at them to see what was going on.

"Well, let's go in!" said Rainbow Dash.

They walked in. The inside was painted beautifully. They were stopped by a couple of guards.

"State your business." one of them said.

"I'm here to see the princess. She has something that belongs to me and I need to negotiate with her." explained Sonic.

The guard thought for a moment. "Alright, but I'll be watching you." he said.

The big doors to the throne room opened. They stepped inside.

And who should be sitting in the throne but Dr Eggman!

The doors shut behind them and the duo heard the click of a lock. It was a trap!

"Hello, Sonic. I see you've also brought one of your friends with you, too." Eggman said.

"What's going on?!" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"It seems you have fallen into our trap." said Orbot. "If you give us the Chaos Emeralds, we will let you go. If you don't... Erm... If you don't-"

"If you don't, Eggman will incinerate you!" said Cubot.

Sonic forgot he had his backpack on. He had a blue Chaos Emerald in it. Sonic unzipped his backpack and took it out.

"What are you thinking?!" wispered Rainbow Dash.

"I have a plan." said Sonic.

He tossed the Emerald to Eggman, who missed it, but Cubot caught it. He gave a sigh of relief, and handed it to Eggman, who inserted it into a hole in his control desk in front of him. He then pressed a button.

A trapdoor open beneath Sonic and Rainbow Dash, then fell through. The door instantly shut to avoid Rainbow Dash getting out by flying.

"Excellent. Now we need the others." said Eggmam, who gave an evil laugh...

_To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20 - The Crystal Caves

CHAPTER 20: THE CRYSTAL CAVES

"I thought you said you had a plan!" said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"I did, but I never expected a trapdoor!" replied Sonic.

"Wasn't it inevitable?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I guess..." said Sonic.

Sonic looked around as he dusted himself off. He was in a great cave made completely of crystals. Some glowed, making it easy to see. He saw a minecart and rail leading out of the cavern he was in.

"I'll contact Tails." said Sonic. He held up his wrist watch. "Tails, do you copy?" No reply. "Tails? Darn, no signal!"

"Can we just explore for a bit, see if we can find a way out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Umm... There's a minecart over there." replied Sonic.

"Oh, well, ok. Let's go." she said.

They walked over to the minecart. It looked useless! It was rusty and one of the wheels had came off. But then he heard a beeping from his watch. A beacon-like sound. A Chaos Emerald!

"I see a Chaos Emerald on my Radar!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Isn't that yours?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, it's..." He looked in the cart. "There!" he picked out a purple Chaos Emerald. One's with Eggman, three is with the gang, and the rest are lost.

"Wait, where did you get the Blue Emerald from, anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, I went on my own little scavenger hunt. Turns out that lapis that Rarity had was the Emerald. I forgot my watch at the time, so I couldn't tell the gang. And then I forgot I even had it!" he replied.

"You really are Mr Forgetful, aren't you?" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Now let's get moving." said Sonic. He knew that the cart was useless, so he decided to grind the track. "Fly along side me." he said.

He jumped onto the track and grinded the left side of the railway. The drop seemed endless if he fell off. Rainbow Dash was flying along side him as ordered. Wooden posts that were rotting away held up the whole tracks. Twists and turns were all over the place.

"This thing's like a rollercoaster!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"I'm expecting a corkscrew next!" Sonic joined in. They were going fast now.

Suddenly, one of the rotting wood posts snapped under Sonic's weight and the whole thing came tumbling down behind him.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Sonic.

Then the end of the line was ahead. Except it didn't make it to the next cave. Instead is was a drop. Sonic knew he had to jump.

"Get ready to catch me!" Sonic shouted.

He jumped just as the last few rails fell down into the bowels of Equestria. He spun through the air and landed safely inside the cave where the track supposedly ended. Rainbow Dash landed next to him.

"Well, I guess that's over-" before Sonic could finised speaking, Rainbow Dash butted in.

"Hey look! A ring!" she exclaimed. She pointed a hoof at the glowing, gold ring that lay before them.

"This could come in handy." said Sonic, picking it up and putting it in his backpack. He looked around. "There's a way out!" he said, pointing at a sign that said 'CRYSTAL CAVES EXIT: THIS WAY".

"Well, let's go!" said Rainbow Dash. The duo ran and flew towards the exit.


	21. Chapter 21 - Shadow Strikes Again!

CHAPTER 21: SHADOW STRIKES AGAIN!

Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked through the passage that went to a set of stairs leading out of the Crystal Caves. The light at the end of the tunnel was almost blinding to them. When they reached the top and stepped out into the fresh open air of the Crystal Kingdom, they took there bearings.

"Ok, so here is my map..." Sonic pulled out his map from his backpack. "Can we see... A large tree?" he said.

"Erm... No." replied Rainbow Dash.

"Can we see... The Palace? That great big spire?"

"Yes, we can... We're standing right next to it."

Felling dumbstruck, Sonic walked through the palace doors once again, hoping not to be seen by the guards. But, to his surprise, there we're no guards! He pushed open the door to the throne room slightly and peeked in. King Sombra and Eggman were talking...

_So he got through... _Sonic thought.

"You? The evil genius?! Pah! That's a load of rubbish." chuckled King Sombra.

"I AM a genius who IS evil making ME an EVIL GENIUS!" Eggman exclaimed.

"If you don't leave now I'll resort to violent action."

"Ha! You and what army?" Said Eggman, with a smug look.

"Army?" said King Sombra, "I AM AN ARMY!"

Sonic turned to Rainbow Dash. "King Sombra got through and is having an argument over who is better with Eggman."

"Tell Tails!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And where is Princess Cadence...?"

Is she the princess of this place?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. She's also married to Twilight's brother, Shining Armor." she replied.

Sonic held up his watch. "Tails, do you read?" he said.

No answer.

"Tails!" he said again.

"I believe that your friends are in captivity." said a voice behind him.

Sonic quickly turned to see King Sombra. He was holding Rainbow Dash using magic.

"What did you do to Tails?!" Sonic demanded.

"Oh, we haven't done anything to him... yet." he replied.

"And I will make sure they don't escape after our little 'truce'." said Eggman, walking through the palace doors.

"Your BOTH monsters!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Be quiet. Now, stay here while I squish your little spiky friend." said King Sombra. He put Rainbow Dash down, but then worm-like vines came from the ground and held her in place.

"Let's duel." said Sonic.

"Accepted." replied King Sombra.

Sonic started running. But King Sombra, using magic, made him trip over. Sonic got up and ran left faster, but then a tentacle come out of the ground and hit him square in the face, knocking him down.

"Now for the squishing bit." said King Sombra.

"You missed one 'friend', you idiot." said a voice.

Sonic turned. It was Shadow! He was standing next to Eggman, who was looking at him with a 'please don't kill me' look. Shadow had this medallion on his neck.

"Come at me, you twit." said Shadow.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE KING OF EVIL!" King Sombra boomed. A tentacle came out the ground, but Shadow Chaos Speared it away.

King Sombra growled. Shadow started running, then using his shoes, started sliding around. The King used his magic on his shoe, hoping to trip him up, but instead, it did nothing!

"What sort of trickery is this?!" he demanded.

"The power of Chaos!" Shadow replied. "Chaos... RIFT!"

Using his emerald, he opened a spectacular rift in Space-time. It came near King Sombra, ripping off his armor. He then closed the rift.

"I hate you all." said the King.

"This is it!" said Sonic, getting up. "Shadow, ready to do the Black Blur move?"

"Surely." Shadow replied.

"What?" said King Sombra.

Shadow jumped over to Sonic. They locked arms, back to back, then they both jumped, and started spinning, making a blue and black comet. Next, it hurtled towards the King.

Then it went right through him. Black steam shot out of the hole in him.

With a final scream of pain, he exploded in a cloud of black steam.

They both landed safely as Rainbow Dash was let go by the tentacles.

"Thanks, you guys." said Rainbow Dash.

"It's all because of Shadow." said Sonic, looking at him.

Shadow grunted. "Let's find the others."

They walked into the Palace.


End file.
